


So, how do you wanna do this, then?

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Bromantic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends in Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Interlude, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:First time“If we don’t do something else soon I’m gonna nut all over you – ” Bokuto grunted.Kuroo would have laughed if that horrible sentence hadn’t somehow turned him onmore.“Would you put it in me? Is that cool?” Bokuto followed up within the next breath.





	So, how do you wanna do this, then?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! This is an interlude between two fics from my Bromantic series, featuring college roommates and best bros, Kuroo and Bokuto, and how they totally go about things ass-backwards. I had some requests and questions about their first time as referenced in the other two fics, so I thought I'd write a little something for it. 
> 
> You don't _necessarily_ have to read the other fics before this one, but it'll be a lot less confusing to read at least the first before you do!

Kuroo's back hit the mattress with a violent SHWUFF, followed almost instantaneously by the WHUMF of Bokuto's warm, muscled, _heavy_  body landing on top of him. It knocked the oxygen right out of him in an actually... pretty excellent way. It wasn't unlike the way he'd gone breathless choking on Bokuto's thick cock earlier. But, it wasn't unlike the way he'd gone breathless tonguing into Bokuto's mouth earlier, either.

Was that literally five minutes ago, that that happened? Kuroo's head reeled as he closed his eyes, tilting his sweaty hair into the dark red sheets.

"Augh, you're a tank," he groaned, coughing a little as Bokuto laughed loudly in his ear, salty breath puffing over his neck. He weighted Kuroo down so well.

"M'gonna run you over," said Bokuto, nuzzling in.

"What happened to being all considerate, like ten minutes ago? When you offered to be on the bottom?"

Bokuto shook him, and the bed, as he giggled a little. "That was then. This is now," he replied in an overly dramatic tone, lifting his head to look down at Kuroo properly.

Kuroo snorted. He could feel Bokuto's muscle covering him from thigh to chest, felt Bokuto's belly contract and expand, a bit sticky still, but instead of pushing him off, Kuroo spread his arms up and over his head, letting himself sink deeper, deeper. He wanted to open up his legs to his best friend, and he _really_  wanted to kiss his best friend, more, until he could no longer taste himself on Bokuto's tongue, but he wasn't sure what Bokuto wanted.

You'd think it would be simpler. Bokuto had started them on this crazy fucking path of casual blowjobs, a little bit of kissing, but damn if Kuroo didn't know Bokuto's fickle moods more than anyone. Wasn't anything wrong with it, but Bokuto was sometimes a delicate tank, as far as tanks went. He went all-in too fast, and digging him out was sometimes hard. Kuroo didn't want to hurt him, like, ever. And... you know, he didn't want to be hurt, either. 

But, Bokuto's bright eyes looked down at him, in his bed they'd shared platonically more often than Kuroo could count, and behind those eyes was something Kuroo hadn't seen before.

What was it? Something really happy. Eager. Curious. Wanting.

"Bro, I wanna kiss you again," Bokuto said as if in answer ducked back in with a sort of shy gesture, nose dragging up Kuroo's jaw until his lips were smushed into the corner of his mouth. "That weird?"

Kuroo blinked. The immediate answer was 'Fuck yes,' and more specifically, 'Fuck yes, kiss me,' but he suddenly couldn't say a damn thing. Closing his eyes, he tilted into Bokuto's sweaty, smiling face and slowly kissed his bottom lip.

Bokuto's full-body shudder made Kuroo hum, and before he knew it he had two fists of Bokuto's fucking beyond-soft hair as they licked messily against each other. It got softer, but somehow more heated, with every passing moment, and Bokuto's big hands nudged up under Kuroo's shoulder blade and waist, one meaty thigh pressing his skinny-ass leg into the mattress, the other inching up and up until he was straddling Kuroo a bit, cock at half-mast in his boxers against Kuroo's bellybutton.

"You're a fucking amazing kisser," Bokuto gasped after a long, long time, and Kuroo swallowed him up in another kiss for a long moment before he asked, absently, "How are you single?"

Kuroo buzzed a little with the praise. Bokuto wouldn't believe him if he said he may or may not have been holding a torch for his roomie. Even having had their dicks in each other's mouths like, just now.

Bokuto could be a dumbass. And Kuroo loved that about him. That unassuming nature. Naïvety. "Nah, man, you're amazing too."

"Don't argue with me," Bokuto chided in that funny way he had, like they were arguing over how long they should boil udon.

"I said so after our first kiss! You're arguing with _me!_ "

"I'm just saying, don't _contradict me!_ "

Kuroo laughed, and smacked Bokuto's ass, jolting him against his body.

There was a thick second where they both felt Bokuto's cock twitch between their bellies.

"I'm thoroughly fucking flattened, man," Kuroo sighed, by way of changing the subject.

This time, Bokuto didn't fall for it. His pupils went wider as he stared down at Kuroo, and he arched a little into Kuroo's hand on his spine as he reached to tug on one of Kuroo's legs and pull it up around his waist.

"Kuroo," he said, voice raspy.

"Bokuto..."

"I think I wanna fuck you."

-xxx-

"I've never done this before," Kuroo sighed, tilting his head so the column of his neck was exposed, so Bokuto's plush lips could suck and nibble at him as they rubbed against each other.

They'd lost their boxers again, the thin, ratty fabric in a collective puddle somewhere on the floor where Kuroo couldn't see, because he was staring at the ceiling, breath short from the lube Bokuto had squeezed out between them. They slipped against each other, gasping and completely silent — at a loss — between kissing and staring down at each other. Kuroo's legs were up around Bokuto's amazing, amazing ass that flexed very, very sexily as he thrusted, occasionally losing the plot and moving faster and faster until Kuroo shushed him, calmed him like he did when he talked him out of a panic, and they were back to agonizingly amazing, sloppy, humping against each other's leaking cocks.

"I don't care," Bokuto said. Or moaned. "I wanna..."

"You're my best friend," Kuroo mumbled, but Bokuto didn't hear, maybe, his face screwing up into a moue of pleasure-pain as the head of his cock slipped into the small space between Kuroo's thigh and his erection.

"If we don't do something else soon I'm gonna nut all over you — " Bokuto grunted.

Kuroo would have laughed if that horrible sentence hadn't somehow turned him on _more._

"Would you put it in me? Is that cool?" Bokuto followed up within the next breath.

Kuroo was going to have fucking whiplash. His cock twitched so hard his eyes went a little crossed, but he hid it in another kiss, sucking on Bokuto's tongue as he fumbled for the lube across the bed.

"Anything, bro," Kuroo said, and they tilted until Bokuto crashed into the sheets on his side, a startled laugh bursting from his throat.

-xxx-

"Fuck, dude," Kuroo breathed.

Bokuto's back was fucking glorious, a cut-marble spine and a pair of golden shoulders and _the_ best asscheeks — fucking _globes,_ man — ever as he arched, face pressed into the mattress and ass in the air as Kuroo fingered him open.

Kuroo had done this _zero_  times in his life. More experienced with girls, who never let him get this kinky, and less experienced with boys who never got close enough to try. It seemed weirdly right to do it with Bokuto. Kuroo felt a crazy mix of embarrassed and assured by Bokuto's familiarity. It felt good, and amazing, to be coaxing those noises out of him, because each one was a new flavor of a voice he’d known his whole life.

"Ungh, oh my fuck!" Bokuto wrung out, body shaking as Kuroo added a third finger.

Bokuto _had_  done this before. With his girlfriend, and the last long-term girlfriend, he'd had last year. Nothing crazy, just finger-fucking, Kuroo noted possessively. She hadn't actually fucked him. Kuroo would get that first all to himself, with the added bonus knowing that Bokuto  _really_  liked it.

He remembered Bokuto admitting it to him late at night, coming home drunk and cuddly (and a bit horny, but Kuroo hadn't kicked him out of bed because he liked to torture himself). He remembered Bokuto whispering how Chen had found his prostate and made him come his brains out while she sucked him off. He remembered turning to Bokuto in amazement, feeling the half-chub in Bokuto’s jeans as he dropped off into a snore, gusting beer-breath over Kuroo and Kuroo’s copy of _Guns, Germs & Steel_ abandoned on his chest.

That had been a revelation.

But, not as much as _this_  one, feeling Bokuto's hole almost suck him in as he stretched him, feeling his best friend start to wriggle against his fingers like he couldn't _quite_  get what he wanted. Kuroo angled his fingers down, tilting his head to watch Bokuto's thick, red cock drip onto his sheets, to watch him jolt and whine when he found the spot.

"Ahhn," Bokuto wailed. "Kuroo, K — please!"

Kuroo squeezed the base of his own cock, tight, before giving in to the desire to drape himself over Bokuto's sweaty body. Tacky from sweat, he leaned down and kissed Bokuto's neck under his damp hair. Bokuto let out another small noise, back bending until Kuroo's cock bumped against his balls.

"Almost ready?" Kuroo asked, voice gravelly with want.

"Please, please..."

It was unlike anything he'd ever... It was searing hot, tight, slick, and _tight_  pressing into Bokuto's hole. The best feeling in the world, in the endless second that his head popped past the rim.

" _Tetsu!_ " Bokuto squeaked out.

They both shook with it as Bokuto panted, fingers scrabbling at the sheets. Kuroo nudged in small, small thrusts, adjusting so he could hold Bokuto's shoulder as they rocked clumsily into each other.

"Bo, you feel so good," he admitted, lips brushing Bokuto's red ear as he huffed into the mattress, and Bokuto's hips shook. Kuroo pressed another overwhelmed kiss into his neck, sucked on his earlobe, and reached gracelessly under Bokuto's straining thigh for his erection nudged deep into the pillow under his hips. Nuzzling into him, Kuroo managed to touch the head of his cock with the tip of his finger. "Oh, Bo... You feel so, so good. Do you feel good?"

"M'gonna come — " Bokuto grunted, and Kuroo's eyes rolled back as his ass squeezed his cock in a vice, as Bokuto creamed over Kuroo's loosely cupped hand.

-xxx-

Unlike Bokuto, Kuroo was a light sleeper.

Roused awake, he found Bokuto's hand on his cock as he spooned him from behind. Kuroo was bleary, was still exhausted from earlier, the first time, and then the next, and then — well, you get the picture.

But he welcomed the touch, body lighting up as Bokuto nuzzled into his near and whispered, "You 'wake?"

Kuroo turned a little and mouthed sleepily at Bokuto's plush lips. He could feel Bokuto's cock nudging between his cheeks and after a few long, sizzling moments as their bodies woke up, he felt it nudge against his balls. Kuroo nudged against Bokuto's tongue with his own, and reached a hand back to card through his hair with his fingers.

"K'roo," Bokuto rumbled, a grunt dragging along his vocal cords as he leaned into Kuroo's scratching fingers. "Tetsu, wanna go again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bokuto sighed, hand speeding up on Kuroo's cock so he'd twitch back onto his lap. 

"Anything, bro," Kuroo mumbled absently. "Do me this time."

Bokuto's body shuddered again. "'kay. How you wanna do this, then?"

Kuroo hummed, basking in the warmth of Bokuto's hand, his mouth, his body. For a very brief moment, he wondered what tomorrow would be like, how Bokuto would feel then — if he’d wanna do _this_  the way Kuroo wanted to do it.

Cheek pressing into Bokuto’s nose as he held him close, Kuroo replied, "With my best friend."

Bokuto sleepily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is a TOTAL sap, btw.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
